


Settling In

by kristsune



Series: Clone Colony au [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Multi, and depression, but its not all bad, fives spreads his love for soft clothes, it gets more sad than i expected there, please keep anything flammable from ruckus, r2m get to hang out with fives and echo, rabble gives all the cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Mischief Rabble and Ruckus move to the Clone Colony. They get to spend some time with Fives and Echo while their home is being made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from the lovely [gaiahenshin](http://gaiahenshin.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr for my celebration of reaching 100 fics on ao3. It got longer and sadder than expected. Hope ya'll still enjoy.

Cody stood waiting for them at the landing platform on Saleucami, he was in civilian clothes, which was slightly unsettling. Which is when Mischief realized that he was in the same, as were his brothers. Something he would have to get used to now that the war was over.

“Su’cuy! Glad you decided to join us.” Cody greeted them.

Rabble bounded over to give Cody a hug, who initially stood there with his arms up in the air. No one ever seemed to be able to process Rabble’s traditional greeting at first.

“This feels so much nicer without armor.”

Which is when Cody relaxed, and loosely wrapped his arms around Rabble’s shoulders. “Yes it does.”

Rabble let go and stood between Ruckus and Mischief. “Want me to take you to the temp house? You can stay there as long as you need. Most stay ‘til their own house gets made.”

“Yes! That sounds great! Is there anyone we know there? Where can we build our house?” Rabble continued like that all the way to the temp home. Cody answered the questions as best as he could, but it was tough to keep up with Rabble.

They found out that everyone had the chance to have their own house made. They could be built to completely custom specs. Ruckus was already itching to get to a drafting board to start planning.

When they got to the temp home, they realized Cody hadn’t mentioned that they would be living _with_ someone else until their house was made.

Fives and Echo were standing outside their home, Fives’ arm around Echo’s waist, Echo waving with his prosthetic arm.

Well this was certainly going to be interesting, Mischief thought. Hopefully five ex-ARCs under one roof wasn’t going to cause too much trouble.

\-------

Fives was glad him and Echo offered to have the trio of ARCs stay with them while their house was being designed, and built. The entire colony was lucky that the engineering corps still loved to work. They loved creating, making something good, rather than building something meant for destruction.

Fives loved the trio when he had met them previously during the war. Excellent ARCs. But they were even more wonderful as _brothers_. Rabble was beyond precious. Fives didn’t think he went a single day without at least eight hugs in it. And if anyone was on the couch, or the hammock, it basically meant that you were free game to cuddle with. No one was upset with this situation. Rabble cuddling with Echo actually helped him sleep, which Fives was grateful for.

Ruckus was busy most of the time, between designing their new home and… whatever else he was working on. Neither him or Echo could figure out what it was. It was probably better that way.

Mischief was as quiet as he ever was, maybe even moreso, not needing to give commands anymore. He did a lot of reading, politely asking, and borrowing from Fives’ collection of books. He could usually be found somewhere around the house with a book, sometimes with Rabble curled into his side, sometimes alone.

He would often go for walks, just wandering around the colony. Most times he would end up at Hevy’s garden, where they would find him sitting in the middle of a patch of flowers, watching the bees. Hevy would get worried when Mischief wouldn’t answer. Rabble would usually need to be called over. He would crouch in front of him and talk quietly while keeping a hand at the back of Mischief’s neck until he could get up and they’d walk home hand in hand.

Fives made a mental note to have Gregor over to get a feel for how Mischief was doing. He was pretty sure Mischief wouldn’t be ready to talk yet, but if he at least knows Gregor is available, he might look to him when he felt comfortable.

\-------

Mischief looked up from his reading as Fives walked in with a package under his arm.

“Hey Chief! I got a little something for you.” Mischief raised an eyebrow as Fives handed him the package.

“Just open it. You’ll like it, _promise_.” Mischief rolled his eyes, but put down his book anyway. He unwrapped, and unfolded a pair of lounge pants and a huge hoodie.

Mischief was still wearing the change of clothes that the GAR had sent him off with. Rabble and Ruckus were both fine with their own, but Fives always felt Mischief looked uncomfortable. Maybe being wrapped in something nice would help him feel better.

“Go on, put them on.” Fives said, when met with Mischief’s confused look.

Mischief changed into the loose, low slung dark gray pants, and matching pullover hoodie. They fit perfectly; just a little too big. Fives would have to remember to thank Rabble later for telling him Mischief’s size.

After he was finished, Fives saw a look pass over his face, and when he glanced up in Fives direction, he was actually smiling. Not a big smile, but more of one than Fives had ever seen on him before.

“They’re so _soft_.” He said quietly, actually looking at Fives now, “Thank you.”

Fives shrugged, “No problem. They’re my favorite. I thought you might like ‘em too.”

“I love them.” Mischief nuzzled into his hoodie as sat down and lifted up his arm, a clear invitation that Fives hadn’t received before. He sat down next to Mischief and tucked himself under his arm. Mischief was broader than even Jesse, and surprisingly comfortable for being a solid wall of muscle.

Fives nestled in as Mischief started to read again. He was glad that he was able to help Mischief out, if only a little.

Maybe he’d pick up sets for Ruckus and Rabble as well. Rainbow colored might be difficult to find for Rabble though.

\-------

It was finally the day that the three ex ARCs could move into their new home. They had picked out at least some basic furniture so they could move in as soon as the building was done.

Mischief had four sets of comfortable clothes by this point, and didn’t wear anything else. All the colors he chose were medium to dark neutrals. Rabble couldn’t get his hands on rainbow, but he did end up finding a set of rich dark purple, which suited him just fine. Ruckus got a tighter set, in all black, still claiming fire hazard. Fives still never found out what he had been doing in his free time. He just considered himself lucky that there had only been the one small fire. (There was no major damage, and Ruckus apologized profusely).

They had had an extra room put together, but it wasn’t just a guest room, it was too detailed for that. Fives and Echo weren’t entirely sure what it was for, but Echo had thought he had heard the name Loudmouth mentioned a few times. Neither of them pushed the topic, understanding the hope of a brother coming home. There was still a lot of cleanup the GAR was involved in, and many brothers had volunteered to stay on to help with it. It generally wasn’t overly dangerous, but things still happened.

Echo and Fives helped them settle into their new house. Echo and Ruckus went out for groceries, knowing if Fives and Rabble went they wouldn’t be back for _hours_.

Later that evening as Fives and Echo were getting ready to leave Rabble hugged both of them tightly. “I’ll be by in the next couple days to fix the knife holes I made in your wall.”

“It’s quite alright Rab’ika. We’ll be fine.” Echo replied before giving Fives the side-eye, “Besides, _Fives_ was the one to dare you to throw them anyway, he can fix the by product of that dare. But you are absolutely welcome anytime for a visit, any of you.”

Ruckus grasped each of their forearms, “Thanks, we really appreciate it.”   
  
Mischief wrapped an arm around each of them and whispered, “Thank you.” Fives wasn’t sure if he could accurately describe all of what Mischief was saying with those two words, but it more than just gratitude. It felt like _hope_.


End file.
